Duke it Out
Breach of Peace 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Sunnyland Beach and it's the 20th case of the game, also the second one to take place in Sunnyland Beach. Plot After finding out that boxer Beatriz Cross might be the one that bought drug from Alaina Vega, Chief Diane Miller ordered Adrian Fishman and player to go interrogate her. On tommorow evening, the pair went to her boxing match in order to interrogate her. However, when they arrived, her coach Ralph Carpenter told them that Beatriz has been murdered. They quickly investigated the scene, only to find Beatriz stabbed in the neck with a metal shard. The pair soon added Ralph, Dr Aybe Brystint and another boxer Stephanie Parks on the suspect list before returning back to the main crime scene. However, when they arrived, somebody threw a knife right above Adrian's head. The pair then got approached by a former soldier Zamp Dollan, who attacked Adrian, thinking he killed Beatriz. After calming him down, Zamp explained that Beatriz was his cousin and told them that they better find her killer before he does. When Zamp left. Adrian and player searched victim's apartment and added victim's crazy fan Robyn Ash on the suspect list. A little while later, the duo learned that Beatriz vandalized Aybe's car and that Stephanie planned to poison Beatriz few days ago, but failed. After returning back to the precinct, Danny Darkwood told them that Ralph exposed Beatriz on FriendNet. Danny showed them that Ralph posted a screenshot of his and Beatriz's converastion, where Beatriz trash talked multiple other boxers that were her friends. After speaking to Ralph about it, the team headed back to the boxing ring. A little while later, the duo found out that Beatriz dated Zamp few years ago and that she refused to take a photo with Robyn only because she's Asian and ''dirty. After collecting all of the remaining evidence, the pair soon arrested Ralph for the murder. When confronted, Ralph sighed and explained that he's transgender (female to male) and that he transitioned around ten years ago. Since he didn't wanted anyone to know about that, he and his family kept that as a secret. However, few days prior, Ralph forgot his phone in the gym and Beatriz ended up finding it. After unlocking it and snooping around his gallery and text messages, Beatriz found out about his sex-change surgery and went to question him about it. Ralph freaked out and begged Beatriz to be quiet since he's not ready yet. Wanting drama and clout, Beatriz threatened that she'll post it on social media, thinking that "coming out stories" are always in trend. Ralph told Beatriz that he doesn't feel comfortable with her idea, but Beatriz didn't listen. Panicking, Ralph punched her in the face in order to get his phone back. However, it just made Beatriz angrier, so she lunged at him. The pair started to struggle, before Ralph grabbed the metal shard from the floor and accidently stabbed Beatriz in the neck while defending himself, causing her to bleed to death within a minute. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Ralph to 5 years in prison. Post-trial, the team decided to search the boxing ring, hoping to find the drug Beatriz possibly bought from Alaina. However, they managed to find Beatriz's backpack. After searching through it, they found an unknown phone number that was sent to Danny. After analyzing it, he told them that the phone number belongs to politician Howard Hardwin. Because of his connections to Julia, the pair went to see him. When they asked him about the drug, Howard said that he doesn't want to be connected to his wife's horrible actions. Not believing him, Adrian and player decided to search the backstage area, where they found a broken security camera in a trash can. After putting it back together, the team started the recording and it showed Howard talking with Alaina about the drug. Angry, Adrian showed him the recording, making Howard admit that he considered buying the drug, but for a good use. However, when Alaina got arrested, their deal was off. Adrian then asked him to explain, but Howard only said that he wasn't planning anything illegal to do with it. Meanwhile, Clarisse Auger told the player that Anastasia Hewett had an argument with her grandfather Walton Hewett and that she ran away from the station to the stadium. Worried for their friend, Clarisse and player went to the stadium, only to find Anastasia's scarf in a pile of clothes. They sent it to Rosie Summers, who revealed that she found pizza stain on the scarf. The pair then went to the nearest pizza place, hoping to find Anastasia. In there, they found Anastasia crying. When Clarisse asked her what's wrong, Anastasia explained that her grandfather wants to take her away from Laroy Bay for her own safety. Clarisse hugged her and tried to explain that he won't take her away, but Anastasia revealed how her late father told her grandfather to take care of her during his last moments. After calming her down, the trio returned back to station. After all of these events, Chief Diane Miller told everyone to keep an eye on Hardwin family, especially Howard, since bad things might happen if they get to the drug. She also reminded them that they have to find out who flogged Evelyn Tank to death few days prior. Right then, Megan Alan ran up to them, saying how she found out where Alaina and Howard often met up... Summary Victim: * [[Beatriz Cross|'''Beatriz Cross]] (found stabbed in the neck in a boxing ring). Murder Weapon: * Metal Shard Killer: * [[Ralph Carpenter|'Ralph Carpenter']] Suspects RCarpenterLBC20.png|Ralph Carpenter ABrystintLBC20.png|Dr Aybe Brystint SParksLBC20.png|Stephanie Parks ZDollanLBC20.png|Zamp Dollan RAshLBC20.png|Robyn Ash Quasi-suspect(s) HHardwinLBC12.png|Howard Hardwin AHewettLBC2.png|Anastasia Hewett Killer's Profile * The killer is strong. * The killer uses Morse. * The killer eats tofu. * The killer has black hair. * The killer uses blue nail polish. Crime Scenes